


Не для него

by Slavna



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нико из той категории, что не для милого ботаника Саймона Льюиса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не для него

Нико из той категории, что не для милого ботаника Саймона Льюиса. Она – не роковая красотка или первая красавица, что тоже в категориях, что «не для Саймона». Хотя Нико красива, безмерно. 

С неровными, рваными темными волосами, что развеваются на ветру или собраны потуже, чтобы не мешались. С затягивающими глазами и безумным и хищным блеском. От ди Анджело веет опасностью, силой и тем, что все-таки домашнему мальчику Саймону не понять. Не должно быть понятно.

Она не говорит «давай сбежим» или не предлагает какие-то жутко опасные вещи. Она говорит «да» на предложение поиграть в видеоигры, зайти посмотреть новые комиксы или сделать еще какую-то глупость, которая нормальна для Саймона-ботаника-Льюиса. 

У нее вечно черные вещи, потрепанная кожаная куртка, вид трудного подростка, и она точно гуляет где-то по ночам. Еще вечные ссадины, царапины на руках, локтях, коленях, везде. А еще она где-то, не здесь. Она идет рядом с ним, но словно между Льюисом и ди Анджело проводят линию, границу, будто эта два разных мира.

Нико – из другого мира, что опять же «не для Саймона». Она, как и Клэри сейчас, в другом мире, где нет места Саймону. И Саймон не догадывается, как он прав, он только видит, как ее встречает светловолосый парень по имени Джейсон со школы. 

Нико – слишком чужая и совсем не рядом. Только около и где-то, поэтому велико равновесие в мире сохраняется, и ни какого парада планет не случается, и молния его не била. У Саймона крайне дрянные шутки. Проблема для того же великого равновесия, что у Нико тоже.


End file.
